


Two Roasts and a Pizza

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Kinktober 2018 Collection [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bratting, Consensual Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: A bratty prince gets what’s coming to him. In more ways than one.For kinktober day four. Prompts: spanking and spit-roasting.





	Two Roasts and a Pizza

The key rattled in the lock and the door swung open. Ignis entered the apartment, groceries in hand. An unpleasant odor struck his nose the minute he walked in, and his face scrunched up in disgust. Noct sat on the couch, video game controller in hand. He barely looked up at his lover as he approached, opting instead to give him a halfhearted greeting.

“Hey Specs.”

“Noct.” Ignis returned with a raised eyebrow and made his way over to the kitchenette to place the bag down. Once he walked around the counter, he realized where the nasty smell was coming from. The trash can had been removed from its storage place and was overfilled and spilling over onto the linoleum floor. The odor of rotting food emanated from the bin, and small gnat-like flies hovered around it. “What the…” Ignis mouthed and set the bag down on the counter. “Noct, did you know your trash is overflowing?”

“Huh?”

“Your trash is overflowing! There are flies and a stench as well. I detected it the minute I walked in.”

“Oh, yeah. Don’t worry about that. I’ll get it later.”

Ignis sighed and started to bag up the trash. There was no way he wanted to initiate their planned dinner date with the smell of rotting food wafting around the place. He tied the bag and placed a fresh one into the receptacle and set the assembly back into the cabinet under the sink. He grasped the full bag and walked it around the counter and over to the couch where Noct was seated. He stood in front of the television, blocking the view.

“Hey! Specs, c’mon, can ya move? I’m trying to kick this dude’s ass.” Noct complained as he tried to look around him and between his legs. The game soon made the telltale sound that he had died. “Dammit, what the hell?” He looked up at Ignis with impudence shining in his eyes.

“Noct. Please take this trash down to the dumpster. Did you forget we were having our date tonight? I think it’s safe to assume that it’s impossible to have a nice dinner surrounded by filth- “

“Yeah, yeah, _okay_!” Noct interrupted and grabbed the bag. He left the apartment in stewing silence.

Ignis sighed and returned to the kitchen. He didn’t want to have to give him a hard time, and even felt an inkling of guilt over it, but how could Noct have left his apartment in such disarray? Especially knowing that they had their date tonight. He sighed again in resentment. Sometimes he wondered if Noct even cared. He tried to push the thought of his mind as he opened a cabinet, retrieved a bottle of spray cleaner, and began to clean the countertops and stove.

Noct returned a few minutes later, his face soured with annoyance at the disruption. He gave Ignis a quick glance and plopped back down onto the couch and resumed his game. Ignis signed softly and continued wiping down the stove.

“So, how was your day?”

An explosion from the television drowned out Ignis’ question. “What?”

“ _How_ was your _day_?”

“Oh, it was kinda shitty.”

“Care to talk about it?”

“Not really.” More explosions.

A pause. “Did you happen to set the table like I asked? I need time to work on the food prep and sautéing. Remember I had asked you beforehand if you could do so before I arrived?”

“Oh. Oh, crap. I forgot. Sorry Igs,” Noct replied nonchalantly, mashing the buttons of his controller.

Another sigh. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll do it.” Then adding under his breath, “It’s not a hard task to undertake, anyway.” Ignis moved toward the cabinet where the plates were kept and opened it. It was empty aside from a single plate. Feeling his blood pressure beginning to rise, he turned and looked around. The sink had several dirty plates, bowls, and cutlery in it. There were some other dishes scattered around the apartment, all unwashed. Ignis could see the caked-on stains from where he stood. He walked over to where Noct was seated, clearly feeling his frustration intensify.

“There is only one clean plate in the cabinet.” His voice was even but firm. “I had explicitly asked you to please ensure that this one thing was done for me so that I didn’t have to work as hard. I didn’t think I was asking for much. But not only did you fail to set the table as requested, you also saw to it that there are no bloody plates available to do it with! Not to mention the trash on the floor. What is this all about? Did you completely forget that we were going to have our date tonight?” Ignis stared down at the young man seated on the couch. His eyes were swimming with distress and frustration.

Noct looked up at Ignis and for a moment, regret washed over his features. He soon brushed it off and threw his façade of apathy back on. “Don’t worry about it! We can just order a pizza or something.” He patted the empty couch seat next to him. “Don’t be such a downer; I’ll give you a blow to make up for it.”

Ignis’ eyes widened. “I won’t be pacified with a _blow_ and a _pizza_ , Noct. We planned this date over a week ago! I went out and bought all the supplies,” he gestured toward the bag on the counter. “I was looking forward to it, but it seems you don’t even _give_ a crap. You couldn’t even be bothered to fucking clean up before I arrived. The place smells like a dumpster. This is utterly _disgusting_ behavior!”

Panic showed behind the complex blue puddles of Noct’s eyes. Ignis rarely ever used swear words. He feared that he had completely stepped over the line. Too much. “Okay, I- I’m sorry. I’ll clean up the dishes now. We can have our date still. Don’t worry, please.” Noct paused the video game and began to get up. Ignis grabbed him by the wrist and swiftly sat down in his spot and yanked him over his knee. It all happened so quickly that the only vocalization Noct managed to make was a squawk as the air left his lungs when he landed upon Ignis’ lap.

“You can do that _after_ your punishment!” Ignis said sternly and tugged down Noct’s sweatpants. His creamy behind popped into view. “See, you also weren’t even dressed properly for a date. Sweatpants? Dirty dishes. Trash taking over the kitchen. Not doing what I had asked. Barely acting like I was here when I arrived. With all these factors in place, I’d swear you were _asking_ for a spanking!” Ignis lifted his arm and brought his palm down hard upon Noct’s unblemished skin. He was still donning his gloves, but the leather did little to soften the blow. A loud smack sound rang through the living room.

Noct squirmed in place. “Ow! Specs! C’mon! I was gonna do it all. I just…”

“You just _what_?” Another blow fell hard, crossing the path of the first. Ignis’ palm landed squarely in the middle of both cheeks. His hand was large enough to cover the majority of them without much effort.

Noct grimaced and struggled. He grabbed the armrest of the couch and attempted to crawl away from his misfortune. Ignis took his free arm and pressed it into Noct’s midback, promptly immobilizing him.

“I lost track of time, I’m sorry!”

A third blow cracked across the center of Noct’s ass. He cried out and tried to reach back to cover his quivering cheeks but Ignis caught his wrist in mid-air and pinned it to the small of his back.

“I see. You must’ve lost track of time for _several_ _days_ , then, given the state of this apartment.” Ignis punctuated his point with a fourth spank, this time upon the crevice where ass and thighs met. Noct squawked. “You were being disrespectful and irresponsible, and now you’re trying to bullshit your way out of it.” Ignis delivered a flurry of smacks, each landing in a different spot. Noct’s ass was soon covered in pink splotches.

“Ow-ow-ow, Speccccsss! Okay, okay!”

Ignis halted to listen.

“Okay,” Noct said breathily. “I _swearrr_ to you I’ll stop being a pain and I’ll get my shit together. I’m glad we had this conversation because- “

“I never said we were through…” Ignis retorted, and went to lift his arm up again to recommence, when the door to Noct’s apartment swung open and Prompto came bounding in.

“Hey g- …uys.” Prompto blinked at the scene that unfolded before his eyes. “Uh, what’s going on? Should I come back later or something?” A blush swept across his face, nearly on par with the rosy color overlaying Noct’s behind.

Ignis initially was taken by surprise but quickly regained his self-control. “No, by all means, Prompto, join us!” He heard Noct groan beneath him. “I was just showing Noct here what happens when he doesn’t keep his promises.”

Prompto approached slowly. “Ohh… uh... wow. Noct, your ass is bright pink, you must’ve done something pretty naughty…” A giggle pushed its way out.

“Shut uppp.”

Ignis smacked Noct’s ass. “Settle down, you.” He looked over at Prompto. “Hm, where should I begin? Well for one, Noct and I had a date tonight and he, being the elegant gentleman that he is, was – and yes, the emphasis is on _was_ \- wearing his _sweatpants_ when I arrived.”

“We weren’t even gonna go out!”

Ignis silenced him with another whack. “No matter. The least you could’ve done was to present yourself in a way that reflected a trifle of respect for yourself, for me, and for us as a unit. I know our relationship isn’t well-defined, but still.” He sighed. “But, that, was the least of my worries.” Noct whined as Ignis smacked him again.

Prompto came over and sat in a nearby reading chair, directed toward Noct’s face. He comically bent forward and put his hands on his chin, expressing a keen interest in the matter. “What else did ya do, Noct?” Noct stuck his tongue out at him.

“Well, how does having every plate, barring one – _one_!” Ignis’ palm connected cleanly with Noct’s rear end. “Nearly every damned plate in this apartment is decorated with crusted-on food and needs to be scrubbed clean.” Another smack. “How were we supposed to have a _dinner date_ when there are no _plates_ with which to serve the dinner _upon_??” Ignis rained his palm down without mercy. Noct squirmed and yelped. Prompto sat there, blushing but unafraid. In fact, he seemed to be rather entertained by his friend’s demise.

“Wow, that’s um. Not too nice of you, dude. I mean, Iggy came over to make you one of his amazing dinners and you …kinda blew it.” Prompto mockingly frowned and Noct huffed and looked away.

“And, it doesn’t even end there.”

“What? No way.”

“When I had first walked in, the smell of garbage hit me in the face. Like a bloody heavyweight boxer. It was so rank. I tried to pretend it wasn’t as bad as it was, but … it was honestly quite revolting.” Ignis explained while emphasizing the end of each sentence with a crisp spank. Noct began to kick his legs up in protest. His rear end was turning a uniform medium pink.

“Grooossss! Noct! What the hell man!?”

Noct responded with a dismissive groan. He slammed one of his legs into the couch seat.

“I said, settle _down_!” Ignis chided, applying a few more spanks to the errant prince’s backside. “Actually, I have an idea.” He looked at Prompto. “Do you want to work together for the rest of his punishment?”

Prompto’s eyes lit up. “Okay! This might be a lot of fun!” He let out an evil laugh.

Noct whipped his head around. “Iiiiigs!”

“Quiet. You know you deserve every moment of this. As always, if things become too unbearable, you could always call out the safe word.”

Noct remained silent and hung his head back down.

“Good, that’s what I thought. There will be no more tests from you tonight. Prompto, would you be so kind as to retrieve us two dining chairs?”

Prompto, ever eager to help, leaped up and jogged over to grab the chairs. He carried them both over and waited for the rest of Ignis’ instruction.

“Alright. Thank you. Now,” he began to rise, prompting Noct to do so as well. He kept a hold on his wrist. “You are not to go anywhere. Sit.” He pointed to the couch. Noct sat, looking grumpy and insolent. Ignis let go of him and turned to Prompto. “Help me move this coffee table out of the way, if you could.”

A few minutes later the two men had made some slight furniture rearrangements and had the two armless dining chairs facing one another in the space where the large coffee table once lay. Noct looked on with minor curiosity, but mostly just brooded.

Ignis motioned to one of the chairs. “Take a seat, Prompto. I’ll retrieve our subject.” Ignis took hold of Noct’s wrist and gently tugged him into a standing position. He then took his seat facing Prompto, intertwined his knees with his, and guided the pouty prince over their collective lap. He had pulled his pants back up and Ignis yanked them down again.

Prompto took in the sight of Noct’s reddened rear. “Geez, you should see your ass right now, Noct. Loookin’ pretty red!”

Noct blushed and groaned out another “shut uppp”. Ignis and Prompto exchanged grins.

“Right, so we’ll each oversee a cheek. You take that one, I’ll take this one,” Ignis indicated the heated mound closest to him. “We can strike in unison for the maximum effect, but don’t worry if you fall out of turn. As long as we succeed in teaching him a good lesson, it won’t be of any significance.”

“Gotcha! So, we use our hands, or do you have anything _else_?” Prompto’s gave Ignis an eyebrow wiggle.

Ignis winked. “You know, _now_ that you mention it…”

“Iggy, noo…” Noct whined.

“No what? You don’t even know what I have in mind yet.”

“Yes, I do. That damned hairbrush….”

Ignis chuckled. “Well now, you’re rather intuitive.” He began to rise, motioning for Noct to temporarily stand and wait. He did so, his pout worsening in intensity. Ignis went off to the bathroom to retrieve the dreaded implement. Much to Noct’s frustration, he came back with two.

“What the hell? Why do I even _have_ two hairbrushes?” He sighed in defeat.

“I don’t know but I’m grateful for it.” Ignis repositioned himself upon the chair and patted his lap. Noct sighed lightly and laid himself back over. “I don’t know what you’re sighing about, isn’t this what you wanted? You _must_ have wanted to be punished today judging by your blatant misbehavior. What other reason is there?”

Noct blushed again and hung his head. He mumbled something indiscernible.

Ignis handed Prompto one of the brushes, who took it eagerly and giggled. “He’s so cute when he’s embarrassed. And yeah, that’s another thing, why _did_ you invite me over at nearly the same time you invited Ignis? Noct, what were you planning in that scheming mind of yours?”

Noct looked up brielfly and hesitated. He then mumbled “I dunno,” and hung his head back down.

Prompto laughed. “Okay, if that’s not total bullshit, I dunno what is!” He looked at Ignis with a glint in his eyes. “I think we need to spank a confession out of him!” He brought the brush down upon his assigned ass cheek smartly. Noct jumped and grumbled under his breath.

“What a capital idea, Prompto. Exactly what I had in mind as well.” Ignis brought his brush down upon Noct’s other cheek. Two dark pink marks blossomed upon his skin, one for each cheek. One mark was oval in shape, the other rectangular. “Don’t those look nice. Are you ready to begin in earnest?”

Prompto nodded and held up his arm. Ignis did the same. “Okay, on the count of three! One, two, ... _three_!!!!” Both brushes whooshed through the air and connected with Noct’s butt.

Noct yelped at the pain. “Ow! …You guys are just ganging up on me!”

“It’s what you wanted, right? Admiiiiit ittttt!” Prompto taunted with a grin as he brought his arm up again. Another double-spank fell upon Noct’s ass.

“Ah! Godsdammit!” Noct squirmed and kicked up his legs but was held down by the two men he lay over. His behind was deepening in color and seared with blistering pain.

Prompto grinned and raised an eyebrow. “I love how he acts like he hates it but to be honest it’s not he first time I’ve spanked him. He’s asked me to do it before. I’m guessing by how casual you guys look, it’s not the first time for you either.”

“Indeed, it’s not,” Ignis replied, trying to hide his surprise. “It’s …something we’ve been incorporating on an occasional basis for about a year now.”

Prompto whistled. “Wow. About the same for me. Geez, who else do you have lined up to give you your punishments? Gladio? Does he spank you too? I _bet_ he does.” Prompto brought the brush down hard.

“Ow! No! I mean... …he has a few times.”

“ _Honestly_ , Noct. You are such a brat. I didn’t know you were snatching favors from all three of us!” Ignis brought his brush down.

Noct whined in pain but a touch of the apathetic cheekiness immediately returned. “Well, it’s not like I’m exclusive with any of you. I can do what I want.”

“You most certainly can, dear prince, but bear in mind that you will still pay the price.” Ignis indicated to Prompto and they both brought their brushes down hard.

“Ahh! Shit! That stings like a motherfucker!”

“Good!” Ignis and Prompto unintentionally said in unison. They both chuckled and brought their brushes down again.

“Fuuck! Come on!”

“Language, Noct,” Ignis reprimanded, bringing his brush down upon Noct’s upper thigh. Prompto followed suit.

“Ow! Fffff-“ Noct trailed off, squirming. Ignis held him down.

“So, who else does this to you on the regular? You must have a sore ass like- every day!” Prompto tittered.

Noct hung his head, face blushing. “No one- ….okay, once in a great while Cor does. …and Cindy did once.”

“Cindy!!! Oh man, I’m jealous!!! Not cool.” Prompto applied several blows to Noct’s tender rear end, on both his assigned cheek and Ignis’. Noct squirmed and complained, shouting out more profanities. By the time he stopped, his ass was bright red, and waves of heat emanated from it. “You knew I had my sights set on her, why did you betray me like that?”

“Trust me, it wasn’t a booty call,” Noct replied, out of breath. “Well, I mean, not in the typical sense.” He laughed wearily. “…I had taken the car out to grab some food and crashed it into a ditch by accident. I was fine but the car got a flat and some damage to its right fender, so I called her and she came out in her tow truck, and… she wasn’t happy. Lectured me on texting and driving and in exchange for not telling you guys she bent me right over the edge of the flat bed. She really has a mean right hook.”

Prompto grinned wanly. “I’m still jealous.”

Ignis sighed. “Well, I’m pleased to hear that you escaped from that stint _relatively_ unscathed,” he rolled his eyes, “but I do hope you have ceased texting and driving after that. As you can see, it’s dangerous.”

“Yeah I know, Specs. I pretty much stopped so don’t worry.”

Ignis impatiently tapped his brush on Noct’s ass and frowned. “Pretty much- fine, let it be known that if I ever catch you texting whilst driving you will face the consequences, more than likely on the spot, since it’s now no secret that this is the only thing that seems to work, albeit on a temporary basis.” Ignis brought his brush down continuously. Noct startled and yelped.

“Ow! I’ll try!”

“You better.”

Prompto joined the action, firing shot after shot upon his assigned cheek. It glowed with red splotches and he was sure it burned furiously. Noct wiggled, wailed, and whimpered. He tried to reach back to block the blows but either Prompto or Ignis would be quick to grab his hand and pin it against his body, out of the way.

Soon enough, Ignis signaled to Prompto that it was time to halt. Noct lay slumped over their laps. Ignis let go of his arm and it flopped over to his side in defeat. The fight and insolence were gone. Prompto looked down at his friend’s scorched ass and snickered. “Wow, we really did a number on you dude. Your ass is totally roasted!” He rubbed small circles into the reddened flesh. “Damn, you’re burning up!” He looked up at Ignis with excitement in his eyes. “Hey! You know what this reminds me of? Well, off-handedly, I mean. Iggy, have you ever heard of spit roasting?”

“I have.”

Prompto blushed. “You maaaaybe… wanna?”

Ignis paused for a moment. “Hmm. Why not. How about you, Noct? I could feel your erection pressing against my thigh throughout most of your punishment. Would you be interested in engaging in some play now that we have gotten _this_ out of the way?” Ignis pinched a sore cheek. Noct whined but withheld any rude comments.

“Yeah, sure,” Noct replied nonchalantly. He lifted himself up and off of Prompto’s and Ignis’ laps and groaned as he rubbed his behind. “Gods, I’m going to feel this for several days.”

“Good. Hopefully you’ll stay out of trouble in the meantime,” Ignis retorted as he rose. Noct fought the urge to roll his eyes at him. Instead, he nodded and looked down.

Ignis and Prompto returned the chairs to the kitchen and put the brushes away into the bathroom. They freshened up and came back, both eyeing Noct as he stood there with his pants pulled down and his hardened cock jutting out.

“What’s the plan, Specs?” he asked, still rubbing his rear and making a pained face.

“Let us all retire to the bedroom.” Ignis turned and began walking toward the room in question. The other two followed, with Noct at the rear.

Once inside, Ignis motioned to Noct to mount the bed. “On your hands and knees.” Noct did as ordered in silence, climbing up onto the plush mattress and positioning himself as requested. He stuck his ass out; its redness was extremely conspicuous. Prompto resisted the urge to give it a smack. Instead, he palmed his rising erection through his pants.

“I was thinking you take the front, and I take the rear. Does that sound reasonable to you?”

“More than reasonable!” Prompto made his way over to Noct’s forward-facing side and unzipped his pants. He pulled them and his underwear down and his cock flipped out, already mostly hard and ready to go. He did the ‘come hither’ finger motion and when Noct crawled over to him, he leaned in and playfully tapped the head of his cock against his face.

Ignis removed his clothing and placed them upon the dresser top after folding them neatly. He took off his shoes and lined them up against the wall next to the dresser. He then opened the top dresser drawer and withdrew a bottle of lube and a condom package. He brought them with him over to the bed and climbed onto it, positioning himself behind Noct. He opened the bottle of lube and dribbled some onto Noct’s opening, chuckling while he watched it quiver and snap open and shut.

“Mmm, Specs, hurry uppp. I need you inside me.”

“Patience, darling, I’m almost there. Just need to stretch you open a tad.” Ignis grabbed ahold of one of Noct’s sore ass cheeks, eliciting a gasp out of him, and pulled him open. He lubed up two fingers and used one to prod at his entrance, quickly gaining access. He added another finger and gently scissored them open. Noct moaned and gasped. His hard cock swung gently between his legs, a bead of precum forming upon its end. Prompto looked on with interest. His own cock had risen to full capacity and he wanted nothing more than to thrust it into the warm chamber of Noct’s mouth but he waited for Ignis to finish prepping.

Once satisfied that Noct was ready to receive him, Ignis pulled his fingers out and slipped on the condom. He applied lube to his cock and more to Noct and pressed himself inside slowly. Noct let out a delightful moan as Ignis’ glans brushed past his prostate. Prompto took this as a sign to begin on his end and poked his cock against Noct’s mouth. He opened and allowed him to slip in.  

“Mmm, oh yeah,” Prompto crooned, arching his head back in pleasure. He looked forward again and downward at the mesmerizing blue pools of azure looking back at him, almost cat-like in nature. Definitely a bit wicked. Prompto shut his eyes as Noct ran his velvet tongue provocatively over and under his cock head, teasing him toward a quick release. Prompto couldn’t help but to moan unabashedly.

Meanwhile, Ignis increased his tempo and began to thrust in and out of Noct’s ass roughly, slapping against the tender cheeks that were presented before him. He also grabbed a hold of them with his hands, squeezing the burning mounds as he pumped in and out. He could hear Noct’s whimpering reactions despite him having a mouth full of cock, goading him to go even harder. The room was soon rife with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, indiscernible hums and moans from Noct, and the clear grunts and groans from Ignis and Prompto as they worked closer to their orgasms.

Noct remained untouched, and if his mouth wasn’t currently occupied, he would’ve complained about it. Precum dripped from his head and decorated the sheet below him. He ached and throbbed for _someone_ to touch him. It wasn’t until he felt the warm liquid shoot onto the rear of his tongue and down this throat that he was snapped out of his musings and realized that Prompto had already reached his climax. His voice rang into the bedroom, blessing it with an array of beautiful tenor vocalizations that made Noct throb even more.

Prompto pulled out and slumped into a chair that was arranged near the wall behind him. “Oh man. Yes. That was… _amaaazing_. I guess I was more turned on that I thought,” he explained while laughing. “I hope I didn’t surprise ya.”

“No, you’re fine buddy, don’t worry.” Noct replied with a passionate groan. Ignis was still going to town relentlessly. “This has got to be one of the hottest things I’ve ever done, though…”

“Saaaame here man, same here. Hey Igs, how are you doing? Need anything?”

“He’s fine,” Noct interjected. “What about _me_?” He bowed his head down to gesture toward his aching cock. “Help me out, will ya?”

“Noct,” Ignis spoke between heavy breaths. “Do you think you .. deserve to cum .. after that stint you pulled…?”

“Yeah no, don’t worry about it. I mean, I endured your evil punishment, sooo…” Noct then winked at Prompto, and motioned for him to slide under him. Prompto shrugged and happily complied, slipping under the bent prince and taking his aching cock into his mouth. Noct nearly yelled out in pleasure. He wanted this so badly.

Ignis didn’t bother to enforce anything; he was too deep in his own pleasure to really care at this point. He looked down at the happenings below him and smiled. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. Clean slate.” His thrusts didn’t abate and within minutes he cried out his orgasmic call. A moment later Noct shot his copious seed into Prompto’s mouth. The three lovers fell together into a tired and blissful pile.

Ignis was the first to speak. “You still need to clean those dishes so I can make dinner, Noct.”

Noct groaned and then chuckled. “Oh screw it, Specs, you’re tired as hell, I can tell. We’re all tired. Let’s just order that damned pizza.” He gave Ignis a wink.

Ignis grinned.  “Alright, pizza it is.”


End file.
